<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine by DocteurPingouin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452012">Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocteurPingouin/pseuds/DocteurPingouin'>DocteurPingouin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/F, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, fluff?, might continue this but I'm not sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocteurPingouin/pseuds/DocteurPingouin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3 (and happy new year!) I wrote this about two years ago and was planning on scrapping it but felt that it would be a bit of a waste. This is honestly a self-indulgent story for me so please forgive me if there is anything that is OOC. I might be continuing this but so far the inspiration hasn't struck yet so for now it's a standalone chapter! Let me know if yall would like to me to continue :')</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes &amp; Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need to hire an assistant Gabriel. It isn’t healthy to take on all the work by yourself. There’s a reason why you have employees.” Ana was serious and she wasn’t going to let go of this matter anytime soon. As an old friend of Reyes’, she was familiar with his self-destructive habits.</p><p>“I don’t see the need for one. What if the assistant fucks up and gives me more work for what it’s worth?”</p><p>“Then get somebody who is bloody competent. I’m sure you’re old enough to tell who’s useless and who’s not. For heaven’s sake, I don’t see why you’re being so stubborn about something so simple.”</p><p>“If I get an assistant, will you finally stop nagging about it?”</p><p>“I’ll stop only when your face stops looking like somebody dragged your body out from the grave.” Ana firmly stated, concern flowing through her deep frown lines. The guilt slowly crawled up the back of Gabriel’s throat. <em> Huh, I guess I must be looking pretty shit for her to say that. </em> He rubbed his creased forehead and sighed.</p><p>“Fine. You win.”</p>
<hr/><p>Gabriel stared at one of the applications sent by the HR team. The applicant only had the minimum level of education. That, however, wasn’t the surprising bit. It was instead the referral from the guy’s previous job. The glowing praise from his employer was frankly overwhelming. It seems that this guy had moved from department to department and was praised by every single one of his supervisors. From being in Marketing to Operations and even in Sales, it seemed that he was excellent in any position. Talk about a Jack of All Trades. Granted, it could have been forged, but the company’s information was there. Curiosity fuelled Gabriel as he called the head of HR.</p><p>“Oxton, I need you to find out about this particular applicant called “Jack Morrison” for my assistant role. Let me know if his referral checks out.”</p><p>“OK sir, I will let you know as soon as possible!” Although Lena tried to mask her wariness with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, her voice noticeably wavered. </p><p>Reyes promptly ended the call. He didn’t care how work was done so long as he got what he wanted, and Lena was always fast and efficient. He didn’t need to be “chummy” with his workers. It would only prove to be a bothersome distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Gabriel predicted, Lena reported back to him within an hour. Apparently, this “Jack Morrison” was nothing short of perfect. The call with his previous company was filled with more and more praises for the damn guy. Gabe felt that if he had to hear one more word about how Jack was a “total sweetheart” and was an “indispensable worker”, he would throw up. </p><p>Gabe believed that since the testimonies were true, it either meant that A) This Jack guy was a slimy smooth fucker who used underhanded ways to be favoured or B) He actually had a good work ethic. Either way, Gabe was curious to find out about him and thus an interview invitation was sent out.</p><p> </p><p>Boy did Lena have a lot to say about him after the interview. </p><p>“How was the interview?”</p><p>“It was AWESOME! I mean, it was good sir. The applicant was very sweet and was nothing short of lovely and he answered all my questions confidently like a champ and he likes dogs too which was—“ Gabe winced at her constant chatter and gruffly cut her off. </p><p>“Listen, I think I get the idea Oxton, I don’t need you to tell me everything about the guy and what he likes. All I need to know is if he’ll fit the job description.” Lena’s face faltered a bit. Gabe tried to not let it bother him as she looked down and muttered, “He fits the description sir.”</p><p>Gabriel huffed and nodded his head, a clear indication that he wanted to be left alone. Lena gladly complied as she scurried out the door. </p>
<hr/><p>Jack would never have thought that he would be hired by such a big company but here he was, standing in front of the looming building. Strangely, the lady from HR was nothing but warm and friendly which was a pleasant surprise. His lack of formal education was not always so easily accepted by other companies despite his years of actual work experience. He was grateful for his previous company, but the amount of work they made him do just wasn’t worth the effort. (It also didn’t help that they continued to underpay him but Jack didn’t believe in holding grudges.) </p><p>Lena, however, was sincerely sweet and cheerful. She even offered to meet with Jack earlier for some quick information on the company, and more importantly, what to look out for. She greatly emphasised the last point, claiming that he had to be careful. There was some tension in her voice when she told him but Jack shrugged it off as he spotted Lena waving a mile away, tinted aviators covering most of her face. She bounced towards Jack, breathed in as much as she can and let out the loudest “GOOD MORNING JACK!” followed by a “How are you feeling today, love?” Jack was stunned for a while, but managed to get out a “I’m doing great, how about—“ before he got cut off by Lena, who excitedly replied that she’s doing “absolutely wonderful “ and that she couldn’t wait to have Jack as her colleague. She rambled along as they made their way towards the elevators to the offices. </p><p>Suddenly, she stopped her stories about the Christmas decorations in the office (Yes, Jack was indeed keeping up with the conversation). She stared Jack straight in the eye, hand on his right shoulder (albeit straining a bit with Jack’s taller built). With a look of pure determination, she solemnly uttered, “Jack, before we continue on about the cinnamon-coated reindeer antlers on every computer, I have to tell you something very, very, <b>very</b> important.”</p><p>Jack nodded as seriously as he could as she continued, “In this company, there is one person you need to be wary of. This guy will be out to ruin your day with his humourless retorts that instantly kills conversations. Not only is he a mood killer, his tolerance level for fun things is absolutely zero! He hates happiness! I swear! Don’t laugh Jack, it’s not funny, you have to be careful with him! He’s the big bad boss out to get all the little sheep like me and you! You better watch out—“</p><p>The lift doors open just in time to catch Lena’s last words. </p><p>“Watch out for what, Oxton?” A low and gravelly voice came out from the only man in the lift, an air of confidence clearly evident in how he carried himself. With his chest out, shoulders straight and head held high, he looked like a prized rooster puffing his feathers and was just short of a red wattle under his five o’clock shadow. </p><p>Honestly, if it weren’t for Lena’s eyes that were bulging out and her stuttering “N-n-nothing sir just singing s-some Christmas carols sir.”, Jack would have been checking out the stranger who was in a rather sinful crimson shirt that fitted perfectly. His pants were also tapered to make his thighs look exceptionally muscular. It looked as if it could crush Jack’s head with ease and Jack’s knees may or may not have gone slightly weak at the thought of that. </p><p><em> Welp, I guess that’s who I need to watch out for. </em>Jack thought to himself.</p><p>As Lena’s words trailed off, not a single employee who was waiting at the lobby got into the lift. The man, who seemed used to the warm reception, went to close the door. Just as the doors began to move, Jack pushed forward and got in just in time. The moment the doors were fully closed, Jack could hear a faint “No!” <strike>(à la “Alive” short)</strike> from Lena.</p><p> </p><p><em> Now what? </em> Jack thought as he turned to face the familiar stranger. </p><p>“Good morning sir, I’m Jack Morrison. I’m assuming that you’re Gabriel Reyes?” Jack offered his hand, an easy smile on his face as he observed the man in front of him.</p><p>Gabriel looked tentatively at his hand and decided to return the handshake firmly. </p><p>“Yes I am. Does my reputation precedes me?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t say it’s your reputation. I just think it’s important as an assistant to at least know who you’ll be assisting.”</p><p>“Aren’t you curious as to why everyone else avoided me?”</p><p>“My momma always told me to never judge someone before properly meeting them. In any case, you don’t need to be popular to run a company, it isn’t a beauty contest after all.” <em> Although you look like you could win one. </em> Jack smiled to himself. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, unsure of whether he could believe the blonde’s words. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the lift reached the 16th floor.</p><p>“Follow me.” Jack kept in pace as he looked around the office. The office was spacious by Jack’s standards. The decor and wallpaper were also thoughtfully planned out as if the person who designed it had a very clear vision of what they wanted.</p><p>Suddenly, Jack collided with a wall of grey. Jack, being so engrossed in deciding whether the wallpaper was satin black or matte black, may or may not have just walked into his new boss. </p><p>“Are your eyes at the back of your head? Here’s your desk. Try not to destroy it.”</p><p>“Sorry sir.” Jack replied as he lightly touched the mahogany. “I wouldn’t have the heart anyways.” He muttered to himself as he traced the wood carving and admired the craftsmanship that went into this wonderful piece of furniture.</p><p>Gabriel caught Jack’s attention to the desk. He knew the office looked good, he was the one who designed it after all.</p><p>“Oxton will fill you in when she gets here.” Gabriel said as he began to walk into his personal office.</p><p>Just as Gabriel was about to open the door, he turned around.</p><p>“By the way, only report to me via email. Do not walk into my office unless I explicitly call you in.” Gabriel gruffly stated as he entered his office without waiting for Jack to answer. </p><p><em> There he goes I guess, wasn’t as bad as Lena made it out to be. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I really do hope he’s alright, Emily! It’s just his first day, I wouldn’t want him to get fired so soon! We were gonna be buddies.” <em> Huh, speak of the devil. </em> Lena was clinging to a redhead as she continued her fretting. Jack waved to Lena, trying to get her attention. When she finally noticed him, she dashed straight to his desk. </p><p>“Are you OK, Jack? Did he do anything to you? Did he fire you? He didn't, right? He better not! What were you thinking, Jack?!”</p><p>“I’m OK Lena, I swear. Nothing happened. He was a bit prickly but it’s all good.” Lena crossed her arms, clearly unsatisfied with such a response. </p><p>“I just felt bad for him. Nobody went into the lift with him so I volunteered as tribute.”</p><p>“You don’t need to sacrifice yourself Jack! Everyone avoids him for a good reason.”</p><p>“What reason is that?”</p><p>“He’s scary. Also he’s the big boss so nobody dares to go near him.”</p><p>“That isn’t a proper reason.“</p><p>“It is! Anyways, please be more careful Jack. I thought you were a goner when you entered the lift.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m still alive aren’t I?”</p><p>Lena huffed, trying to look angry but failing quite spectacularly. The redhead finally caught up to the two of them, gently smiling as she introduced herself.</p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you Jack, I’m Emily.”</p><p>“Likewise.” Jack smiled as they shook hands. </p><p>Lena pouted as she protested, “Ems! Please tell Jack to be careful of—“ Emily squeezed Lena’s shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>“I’m sure Jack is old enough to know what is dangerous and what is not.” Emily sighed as she continued, “I’m sorry Jack, my girlfriend can be a bit of a handful at times.”</p><p>“You called me your girlfriend! Say that again, Ems! I want to hear it!” <em> Guess that did the trick. </em> Jack thought as Lena’s attention was immediately directed towards Emily. </p><p>“You need to help Jack get settled in first, love.”</p><p>“Oh I was so excited I almost forgot! Sorry about that Jack, I’ll go and get your things right away!” Emily looked on as her girlfriend hurried to her desk, a soft fondness clearly evident in her gaze. Jack would be lying to say he wasn’t a tad bit envious of their endearing antics but chose to ignore it.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me with Lena. I didn’t mean to worry her so much.” Jack sheepishly admitted as he scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“That’s just in her nature. She’s always concerned about others so she can get real naggy at times. Anyway, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or Lena, ok?” Jack nodded, feeling oddly comforted as he prepared himself for a long arduous day ahead. </p><p> </p><p>By 5pm, Jack was done with most of his work for the day. Mr. Reyes was surprisingly reasonable with his demands. Earlier, Lena had sent him an email wondering if he would want to join her and Emily out for tea time (or more accurately going down to the nearby Starbucks). Jack accepted the gracious offer and was getting ready to meet them when he glanced over to the frosted glass office behind him. </p><p>
  <em> Would grumps want anything? I mean, I am his assistant after all. What kind of assistant doesn’t buy drinks for their boss? </em>
</p><p>Jack steeled himself and knocked on the door, hands sweating a bit as he braced himself for a scolding. Instead, he was met with silence. Perturbed by the lack of response, Jack slowly pushed open the door as stealthily as he could. </p><p><em> Wow, that was not what I expected. </em> </p><p>In front of him was Reyes sleeping soundly on his desk. <em> He looks so peaceful, even his constant frown has been softened. </em> Jack mused. As he slowly approached the sleeping figure, he subconsciously took in all of his boss’ features. Boy did he have pretty eyelashes. It was thick and curled up naturally, much like his hair. Speaking about his hair, it was gelled neatly to calm the curls, but there were a few rogue cowlicks here and there that made Jack smile to himself. “OK enough Jack. You need to stop staring at your new boss like a total creep and wake him up.” Jack groaned inwardly. </p><p>He cleared his throat in an attempt to wake Reyes up and unexpectedly, Gabe immediately woke up, squinting his eyes. </p><p>Gabe’s vision was still blurry. The first thing his eyes managed to focus was none other than Jack. It’ll be a lie if Gabe did not admit that Jack looked like a literal angel, with the setting sun behind his back, illuminating his blonde hair to look almost golden. He didn’t realise he was staring until Jack finally broke the silence, “Hey, I was just wondering if you would want a drink? I could go and buy one for you.”</p><p>Gabe paused for a while and rubbed his temple, trying to find the words to reply. </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you not to come in without permission?” Jack was not sure how it was possible but Reyes’ voice was even deeper after waking up.<em> OK n</em> <em> ow is </em> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <em> the time to be distracted by his stupid voice. </em> Jack readied himself for a scolding. <em> This was such a bad idea. I shouldn’t have even stepped in.  </em></p><p>He reluctantly began to reply, “Sorry, I just thought that—” </p><p>“You know what, never mind. Just get me an Espresso.” </p><p>
  <em> Huh? That’s it? </em>
</p><p>“Yes sir.” Jack quickly responded and stiffly walked out of the office as Gabriel tried to convince himself that he wasn’t being soft of the new boy. He just really needed the coffee—right?</p>
<hr/><p>“All ready to go Jack?”</p><p>“Yeah I am. Thanks for waiting.” Jack smiled and tried not to mull over his weird encounter with Reyes.</p><p>“No worries, love. Let’s go and get some coffee!”</p><p> </p><p>As Jack queued up to order the drinks with Lena and Emily, they started to talk about the last person Jack wanted to think about.</p><p>“How do you find Mr. Reyes so far, Jack?” Emily asked. “I hope he wasn’t too hard on you on your first day!”</p><p>“Well, the workload has been manageable so far.” <em> Not so sure about the person giving the work though. </em> Jack slightly winced at the thought.</p><p>“He’s scary isn’t he? I’m always scared he’d snap at me whenever I talk to him!” Lena grumbled as she leaned her head on Emily’s shoulder as Emily gently patted Lena’s head.</p><p>“To be honest, he’s more bark than bite so don’t worry too much, Jack.”</p><p>Jack smiled at the two of them. Well, what Emily said was true. Despite Reyes looking like he’d be sadistic with his workers, Jack wasn’t overwhelmed with work and appreciated how Reyes methodically explained what he needed from Jack.</p><p>“Although Mr. Reyes is rather strict on us, I have to admit that he never exploits us. We have full coverage in terms of medical insurance and always receive bonuses every year for the work we put in.” Lena begrudgingly added.</p><p>Jack scratched his cheek as he confessed, “I think I just made a mistake though.”</p><p>“What happened, Jack?” Suddenly, both of them looked at him with worry.</p><p>“He emphasised to me that he didn’t want me entering his office without permission but I, uh, did.”</p><p>“Breaking rules on your first day? I didn’t think you had it in you, Jack!” Emily laughed as Jack felt his face burning.</p><p>“Oh Jack... What made you think it was a good idea?”</p><p>“I thought maybe he needed a drink, y’know?”</p><p>“Jack, you’re too sweet on him. He always gives off the vibe that he hates people trying to help him though.”</p><p>“Yeah, Lena has tried before and it didn’t end really well. It just became more awkward afterwards.” Lena pouted as she was reminded of the time when Reyes outright refused her Christmas cookies, saying that she shouldn’t waste his time with such trivial matters.</p><p>“But the thing is... he didn’t scold me though. He just gave me his order.” Jack rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what the others would make of it.</p><p>“What? He didn’t scold you? That’s impressive, Jack! Maybe he’s finally getting softer with old age, right Emily?” Emily shook her head as they both tried to suppress their laughter at the thought of Reyes as a sweet old man. As the couple shared a moment, Jack flushed involuntarily as he tried not to overthink what happened. <em> He was probably too drowsy to scold me. Yeah, that’s probably why he didn’t get angry at me. I was just lucky this time. </em></p><p>He smiled absentmindedly as his mind slowly drifted back to his boss’ sleepy expression when Jack woke him up. He clearly wasn’t used to people checking up on him. <em> This is probably the reason why he needed an assistant. </em> Jack thought as he said his order to the barista. </p>
<hr/><p>“Here’s your Espresso, Mr. Reyes.“ Jack placed the drink on the table, careful not to disturb the documents strewn across the desk.</p><p>“How much do I owe you?”</p><p>“Nothing, this is my treat. You just looked like you needed a real pick-me-up.” Gabe groaned in frustration, w<em>hat the hell was that supposed to mean?  </em></p><p>“Are you telling me I look like utter shit right now?”</p><p>“Honestly, you look like somebody dragged your body out from the grave.”</p><p>“Are you serious? You too?” </p><p>“Huh? You too?”</p><p>“This is a fucking conspiracy.” Gabe mumbled under his breath. He’d have to have another talk with Ana later.</p><p>He looked into Jack’s innocent and mildly confused eyes and shook his head. </p><p>“So, is this your way of sucking up to me?”</p><p>“I mean if you think that is what I’m trying to achieve, I can always take the coffee back?”</p><p>“I’ll let you off this time. I absolutely hate it when people patronise me, understand?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Mr. Reyes,” Jack replied as he smiled, eyes filled with amusement. </p><p>Gabe grimaced as he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Anyway, thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Glad I could be of assistance to you.” Jack smiled, endearingly lopsided and turned to leave the office. As he opened the door, he briefly looked back at Reyes, who was focused on drinking the coffee like his life depended on it, and a strange warmth flowed through him.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Jack, Gabe wilfully tried to ignore Jack sneaking a glance. Finally, the door closed and Gabe ran his hand through his hair in frustration, his face sporting a light blush. <em> What the fuck is wrong with me now? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3 (and happy new year!) I wrote this about two years ago and was planning on scrapping it but felt that it would be a bit of a waste. This is honestly a self-indulgent story for me so please forgive me if there is anything that is OOC. I might be continuing this but so far the inspiration hasn't struck yet so for now it's a standalone chapter! Let me know if yall would like to me to continue :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>